


Harry Potter and the Black Family Legacy Character List

by Darkhuntsman



Series: Black Family Legacy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ancient and Noble Houses, Black Family, Character List, Longbottom Family - Freeform, Ministry of Magic, Noble Houses, ancient houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkhuntsman/pseuds/Darkhuntsman
Summary: Character list for my story Harry Potter and the Black Family Legacy. Will be updated as new chapters of the story come online.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Black Family Legacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207982
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Harry Potter and the Black Family Legacy Character List

## Ancient and Noble Families

_**Black Family**_  
Sirius Orion Black- 15th Duke of Anglia ( **Head of House** )  
Lord Harry Anteres Black- 10th Marquess of Rendlesham ( **Heir** )  
Andromeda Tonks (née Black)- Cousin to Sirius, Husband to Ted Tonks  
Callidora Longbottom (née Black)- Great Aunt to Sirius

**_Greengrass Family_**  
Cyrus Greengrass- 7th Duke of Caernarfonshire ( **Head of House** )  
Lady Daphne Greengrass- Countess of Bangor ( **Heir** )

**_Selwyn Family_**  
Theodore Selwyn- 12th Marquess of Gloucester ( **Head of House** )  
Lady Alwyn Selwyn- Countess of Stroud ( **Heir** )

**_Longbottom Family_**  
Lord Franklin Longbottom- 16th Duke of Whitby ( **Indisposed** )  
Lady Alice Longbottom- Duchess of Whitby ( **Indisposed** )  
Augusta Longbottom- Regent of the Longbottom Family ( **Head of House** )  
Lord Neville Longbottom- Marquess of Grosmont ( **Heir** )

## Ancient Families

Viscountess Evelyn Fawley- Head of the Fawley Family  
Corban Yawley- LeStrange Proxy/ Author of the Muggle-Born Act

## Noble Families

Sir Lucius Malfoy- Baronet  
Lady Narcissa Malfoy

## Greater Families

## Ministry of Magic/ Order of Merlin

Cornelius Fudge- Minister of Magic  
Tiberius Ogden- Chief Warlock  
Amelia Bones- Head of the DMLE  
Dolores Umbridge- Senior Undersecretary to the Minister  
Kingsley Shacklebolt- Auror  
Nymphadora Tonks (Black)- Auror  
Rufus Scrimgeour- Head of the Auror office  
Percy Weasley- Secretary

## Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore- Headmaster of Hogwarts  
Minerva McGonagall- Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts  
Severus Snape- Potions Master  
Ron Weasley- Harry’s Best Friend  
Ginny Weasley- Ron’s younger sister  
Fred Weasley- Weasley Twin  
George Weasley- Weasley Twin

## Other

Edward Tonks- Lawyer with Tonk’s & Black  
Derek Laidlaw- Mind Healer  
Arthur Weasley- Head of Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office  
Molly Weasley – Order of Phoenix Member  
Dedalus Diggle- Potter Proxy/Order of Phoenix Member

## Creatures

Maglugg- Senior Account Manager to Black Family  
Duggat- Potter Family Accountant  
Elkley- Steward Elf of House Black  
Noj- young elf at Hárasteorra Hall  
Sair- Chef elf at Hárasteorra Hall  
Dobby- Harry’s personal elf  
Nyal- Harry’s personal elf  
Dyre- Sirius personal elf  
Kreature- Grimmauld Place house elf  
El- Elf at Étoile Noire


End file.
